SciFi Death Matches
by DarkenedFantasy
Summary: Two villains meet in an epic clash on the volcano planet of Mustafar. One will live to fight another day, the other shall burn and crumble in the lava. Who will survive? Who will fall? Who deserves the title of ultimate scifi character? Read to find out!


OK, this is for Stoff's Character Sci-Fi tournament. I don't want to waste time, so I'll just jump right in after the disclaimer. **Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 or Star Wars.

---

Anakin Skywalker, recently knighted Darth Vader, stood upon a balcony, overlooking the hellish planet of Mustafar, reflecting on the deeds he had just committed. In the room just behind him, the corpses of all the Separatist leaders littered the ground, and served almost as a ghastly monument to the fall of their movement. Back at the Jedi Temple, the floors were covered with the bodies of the Jedi, scattered across the halls. Even the younglings, who foolishly believed they were safe in the Council Chambers lay dead because of him.

_They were traitors. They deserved to die._ Anakin thought fiercely. _With their deaths, I grow closer to discovering the way to save Padme. A way for us to live together, with no more fear of death or the Jedi. A way for us to live with our child, raising it in the new empire._

_But_, a small voice in the back of his mind began, _is it really worth this price? Is bringing peace to the galaxy worth spilling all this innocent blood?_

_Innocent. Give me a break. The Jedi tried to assassinate the chancellor, and take the Republic for themselves. That is... unforgivable. _Anakin argued back. _And yet... all those people... those children..._

And here he could not stop tears from flowing as remorse began to attack him relentlessly from within. He struggled to regain his cold regard for the Jedi, but eventually composed himself.

As one last tear fell down his face, he felt a strong disturbance in the Force.

_I sense something powerful... another treacherous Jedi? _he wondered, walking back toward the landing platform.

When he reached it, he saw his ship with Artoo waiting dutifully beside it. He scanned the area again, and found the source of the disturbance. There was a man in a black cloak laying down on the platform, silver shoulder pads glowing red from the ambient light, with slivery-white hair, tinted crimson with a faint blue from the natural and landing light.

The man was barely breathing, and hardly looked conscious. Anakin activated his blue lightsaber, and began to approach the unconscious form.

_Not a Jedi, but still, he could be a threat. I may as well end this while he's still unaware._ Anakin thought, raising the lightsaber, and preparing to bring it down.

Suddenly, the form stirred, and slowly got into a crouch, and finally a standing position. Anakin lowered the lightsaber for a second, so he could get a better look at the man. The man turned around, and Anakin saw that his cloak bared the chest, save for two straps criss-crossing it. He was wearing black pants and black shoes, and when Anakin looked into his eyes, he saw fierce green ones with slit pupils that seemed to project even more malice than a Sith Lord's glare.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!?" Anakin asked furiously, attempting to intimidate the stranger.

The stranger instead smirked, and replied, "My name is Sephiroth, and my business here is to use this shell of a world as a vessel to journey to a new planet, and create a new civilization."

Anakin blinked. Clearly Sephiroth was from beyond the Unknown Reigons, or else he would have known about the technology in this galaxy. "I'm not about to let you do that. In fact, I can't allow you to live, as strong in the Force as you are."

Sephiroth snickered evilly. "It seems each of us is standing in the other's way. So why don't we settle this here and now?"

Anakin raised his lightsaber, and saw Sephiroth unsheathe a piece of metal about six feet long.

_A sword? How very... prehistoric._ Anakin thought amusedly.

Sephiroth charged at Anakin, and tried to slash his sword across Anakin's face. Anakin blocked it easily, but looked shocked when he saw the blade still whole.

_It must be some sort of vibroblade, but I've never seen its like before!_

He pushed back against the sword, and Sephiroth jumped backward to avoid being thrown flat on his butt. Anakin lunged at Sephiroth, aiming for his chest, but his lightsaber met Sephiroth's blade, and he was thrown backwards. He flipped in midair, and slid back on his feet before charging at Sephiroth again.

It seemed that neither could get past the other's guard as the fight went from the landing platform to the counsel room of the Separatist leaders. As fast as Anakin was, Sephiroth always seemed a little bit faster. His fighting mimcked the style of Ataru, and Anakin's Djem So didn't seem to be doing too much damage.

Suddenly, Anakin got an idea. Sephiroth was leaving his head an open target from above, so Anakin leapt over the table in the room, and began swing downward. Sephiroth sidestepped the attack, and Anakin realised that his saber was headed right for a computer console. He turned slightly to avoid hitting it, and ended up slicing into Sephiroth's left shoulder.

Sephiroth gripped the wounded shoulder, and was apparently trying to heal it. Unfortunately, wounds that cauterize as soon as they are formed do not heal so easily. Sephiroth let out an enraged snarl, and began to swing violently at Anakin's head. Anakin blocked all these attempted strikes, and stepped out onto the balcony area with Sephiroth following close behind.

Anakin began targeting Sephiroth's limbs, and Sephiroth doubled his efforts to defend them. Sephiroth sliced through a portion of the protective railing, picked it up, and threw it at Anakin. Anakin stopped the assault by using the Force, then sent it flying back at Sephiroth at twice the speed. It slammed into Sephiroth's chest, and sent him flying off of the balcony through the hole that he himself had created.

_That should've finished him._ Anakin thought, walking away.

However, as he did so, he heard laughter behind him. He turned around, and saw Sephiroth floating in midair, with a black feathered wing sticking out from his right shoulder.

Sephiroth flew onto the balcony, landed, and said, "You didn't honestly think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Anakin smirked. "You know, I actually did. This should be interesting."

And with that, Sephiroth and Anakin began to fight once more. Each was trying to get past the other's guard again, but neither was having any luck in doing so. Their ferocious duel carried them out onto one of the lava arms, Anakin demonstating his Force Jump ability and Sephiroth flying either slightly ahead or close behind, depending on who had the upper hand for the moment.

Lightsaber and sword clashed once more, and this time, they remained in that position, each trying to overpower the other in physical strength. A lava geyser burst up near them, and the remnants began to fall toward them. Anakin fled under the cover of a lava arm with Sephiroth trailing.

He himself managed to get to safety, but the top half of his sword was pelted with lava. Rather than melting it, the lava made it red hot, making the top half have the appearance of being newly forged. Seized by a flash of inspriation, Anakin charged Sephiroth, using an overhead attack, forcing Sephiroth to place the blade above him to block it. Anakin's lightsaber hit the center of Sephiroth's sword, and the half that had been hit by lava fell to the floor.

Sephiroth gazed in shock as the molten remnants of part of his mighty blade. He was astounded that, for the first time in all his sixteen years of using it, his ever-faithful Masamune had failed him.

Anakin headed far out of Sephiroth's range, and taunted, "Come on, old man! Is that the best you can do?"

"OLD MAN?!?!?" Sephiroth screeched. "OLD man? Old man, you say? I'll show YOU who's old!"

He sent out an incredibly large energy wave that snapped the lava arm cleanly off, then flew back to the balcony. Anakin rapidly climbed the arm, and barely managed to Force jump to some pipes before jumping back up to the balcony, then up to ceiling of the balcony.

He cut away an average-size square of metal, used the Force to pry it away, and send it into the lava. He sat silenly, waiting for Sephiroth to be almost under him. Once he saw Sephiroth in the square hole, he leapt down, and stabbed Sephiroth through the stomach while his back was turned. Sephiroth let out a gasp of surprise, and breathed no more.

Anakin glared coldly at the corpse, and Force Pushed it off of his lightsaber, letting it fall into the lava. Another fight was won, and he lived to fight another day.

Sephiroth's death was heavy with karma, for he had once killed a woman by descending from above and stabbing her in the stomach. It was ironic. He had used the maneuver to kill another, yet in the end, it was his downfall. The fall- of the One-Winged Angel.

---

Ok, please review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
